1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data migration between source and target systems, and more specifically, to data quality analysis and cleansing of data from one or more source systems with respect to business or other processes of a target system for migration of the data from the one or more source systems to the target system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A major effort in a large data transformation project is preparing data within source systems for transformation into a target system or environment. Cleansing activities are often employed prior to the data transformation in order to avoid moving dirty or problematic data into the target environment. However, quantifying the level of data quality within each source system for cleansing is complex, and further complicated when the data quality is to be determined across all source systems containing data to be migrated. Moreover, the data required for business processes on the target system that is absent from the source systems may be unknown. This leads to missed opportunities to cleanse and harmonize data earlier in the transformation process, thereby leading to poor data quality that results in business-process interruptions and costly delays to project timelines. The resulting poor data quality applies to first time transformations, and is even more applicable for multiple transformations, where the target system is well defined.
Large transformation projects rely heavily on data from source systems to support business processes within a future-state Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system. When implementing new enterprise software (e.g., Customer Relationship Management (CRM), etc.), a business analyst decides the data to migrate (and the data to retire) from source systems, determines the data that needs to be maintained for legal requirements, and whether the quality of data is sufficient. Further, industry-strength Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems have strict requirements for incoming data that are often not established in the source environment. Extensive time and expertise is required to determine that the data to be migrated properly supports the execution of critical business processes.